Warum?
by Schokoladia
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, die wir wohl nie verstehen werden. Vielleicht, weil sie zu groß oder zu anders sind für unseren Verstand. Und tortzdem fragen wir immer noch nach dem Grund. [Slash] Oneshot. Eine meiner älteren Fics, deren Pairing noch geheim bleibt.


_Disclaimer:_ nix mir, nix money, reicht das?  
  
_Title:_ Warum?  
  
_Author:_ Vanillia  
  
_Warning:_ is nich (vielleicht ein klitzekleinbisschen slash)  
  
_Widmung:_ allen Leuten die mir so liebe kommies (mein Rechtschreibprogramm ist echt witzig!! wisst ihr was es mir vorschlägt? kommmies, wusste gar nicht, dass es so was auch gibt.*gg*) geschrieben haben, das nächste mal nenn ich euch alle namentlich, aber im moment bin ich zu faul. Aber auf jedenfalls vielen vielen Dank euch allen!!!!  
außerdem meiner langweile, ohne die es diese Geschreibsel gar nicht gäbe.  
  
_Note:_ Wie gesagt, mir ist sch...langweilig und deshalb nerv ich euch mal wieder; mit nem traurigen Monolog dieses Mal. Und, was Neues, aus Dracos Sicht. Über... na ratet mal!! *ggg* Ihr seht am Ende ob ihr Recht hattet. Wer richtig lag, darf sich nen Lolli abholen.   
Und: Kommies please!! okay?? gibt auch dafür nen Lolli für, wie wär das?   
So, dann seid ihr von meinem Vorgeschwafel schon fast erlöst. Wollte mich nur noch selbst in den Hintern treten, weil ich die Story viollkommen verpennt habe und sie deshalb noch nicht auf ff.net zu finden ist, obwohl sie zu meinen ersten zählt. Und dann wollt ich noch was sagen, aber das hab ich vergessen. (Hirn wie ein sieb *gg*). Ach ja, ich wollt mich entschuldigen, dass ich nur irgendwelchen Käse schreibe, aber es ist wie gesagt Langweilebekämpfung. Und irgendwie spiegelt es ein wenig meinen momentanen Gefühlszustand wieder. *seufz* :-). so, jetzt aber ENDE!  
  
  
  
  
  
**WARUM??**  
  
  
Warum ich? Warum er? Warum wir? Warum überhaupt? Ach, das Leben ist ein einziges Warum! Warum es dunkel ist weiß ich; weil es Nacht ist und deshalb auch alle schlafen. Aber da ist die Ursache nicht wichtig, nur die Tatsache. 

Was (ohh, eine neue Frage) würden sie von mir denken, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen oder hören könnten. Ihre Illusion und mein Ruf wären zerstört. Ein verzweifelter, kleiner Junge, der sich unter der Decke selbst umarmt, während ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen, ist wirklich nicht das Bild eines Slytherin-Prinzen, wie man es sich vorstellt. 

So was nennt man wohl schwarzen Humor. Aber es ist auch einfach zu ungerecht! Warum darf so etwas wie er frei herum laufen? Und dabei unschuldige Herzen brechen?? Ich find das echt nicht gerecht. Man sollte das verbieten! 

Schon weil es mir weiche Knie verursacht, wenn ich ihn nur von Weitem sehe. Auf die Dauer halte ich das nicht aus!!! Ich weiß es ganz genau, irgendwann passiert es, ich sehe ihn und alles bricht zusammen. Nicht nur alles, sondern vor allem ich. 

Wie kann man nur so verdammt verboten gut aussehen?? Aber das ist eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, warum es ausgerechnet er sein muss, der so wahnsinnig aussieht. Jeder x-beliebige Slytherin dürfte es sein. Manche sind ja auch nicht zu verachten, aber wenn ich ihn sehe sind sie alle weniger als Schatten. Ihre Anziehungskraft ist das Spiegelbild der seinen, wie der Mond nur durch das Licht der Sonne strahlt. 

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt werd ich auch noch poetisch. So kenn ich mich ja selbst gar nicht. Irgendwie hab ich mich verändert in letzter Zeit, durch ihn. Wahrscheinlich würde mich nicht mal mehr mein eigener Vater erkennen. 

Ach, der hat mich ja eigentlich noch nie gekannt. Moment, Dad!!!! Ohh mein Gott, an den hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Wenn der das rausfindet bin ich erledigt, so gut wie tot, das wird er nie dulden!!! Hoffentlich köpft er mich gleich und röstet mich nicht erst bei lebendigem Leib. Das wäre wahrscheinlich wesentlich schmerzhafter. 

Naja, okay, das war jetzt wohl übertrieben. Aber ausrasten wird er sicher, wenn er das erfährt. Also darf er es nie erfahren, eigentlich logisch. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache ist eigentlich nur, dass ich nicht dafür garantieren kann, dass ich nicht irgendwann den Verstand verlier. 

Er macht mich einfach wahnsinnig. Wenn ich seine Stimme höre, egal was für einen Unsinn er mal wieder verzapft, wird mir heiß und kalt. So kann das nicht weitergehen!! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!!! 

Aber eigentlich kann ich auch nichts machen. Was soll ich denn tun. Es bringt nichts, dazu zu stehen und nen riesen Wirbel zu veranstalten. Ich hab ja eh keine Chance auf Erwiderung. 

Warum muss das alles nur mir passieren?? Warum ausgerechnet ich mit ihm?? Warum will er nur nichts von mir wissen?? Naja, das lässt sich ja ausnahmsweise mal beantworten. Ich tu ja mein Bestes um ihn zu vergraulen. Aber was soll ich denn tun, bevor ich mich womöglich noch verrate, bin ich lieber doppelt so herablassend wie sonst. 

Und auch die anderen Slytherins würden sich wohl verdammt wundern wenn ich ausgerechnet zu ihm nett wäre! Naja, so schwer ist es eigentlich gar nicht den Oberslytherin zu spielen, schließlich sind ja seine Freunde fast immer in der Nähe und wenn ich nur dran denke dass sie immer in seiner Nähe sein können und dürfen, bin ich gerne so richtig fies. 

Irgendwie muss man sich doch auch abreagieren! Warum ausgerechnet diese beiden Idioten?? Die ham das doch absolut nicht verdient. 

Ach Ron, warum musst du dich nur mit ihnen abgeben. Mit diesem Schlammblut und diesem Scheißpotter???? Naja, wenigstens kann ich Potter so auch hassen, genau wie Dad, wenn auch aus andern Gründen. 

Dad, wenn der je dahinter kommt, dann gnade mir Gott!! Wahrscheinlich wird er nicht mal verstehen, wie man sich überhaupt mit so irrationalen, unberechenbaren und nutzlosen Gefühlen wie Liebe abgeben kann. Aber nur weil er so gefühlskalt ist, will ich das nicht auch sein!!! 

Naja, vielleicht wird er sogar noch schlucken, dass ich mich in einen Jungen verliebt hab, aber ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley!!! Nein, das toleriert er nie und nimmer, da wär wohl nur noch Potter schlimmer. 

Ach dieser Scheißpotter. Warum mag er nur ihn und mich nicht. Für ihn würd ich sogar hinter dem Rücken aller ne geheime Beziehung auf mich nehmen. Aber da gibts wohl keine noch so kleine Chance, er hasst mich, nein eher meine Rolle. 

Ist ihm ja eigentlich auch nicht zu verübeln. Dabei würd ich ihm so gerne zeigen wie ich ich wirklich bin, nicht so hochnäsig, arrogant, eiskalt und idiotisch!! Nein, ein ganz normaler Junge, wie er auch. Er würde mich sicher verstehen. 

Warum darf ich nur nicht??? Warum muss das Schicksal es nur so schlecht mit mir meinen. WarumWarumWarum??? Ein einziges Warum. Und in noch so vielen Nächten hab ich auf kein einziges eine Antwort gefunden. Es ist zu verzweifeln.  
  
WARUM RON?  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
_Nachwort_  
  
So, das wars. Na, wer hat richtig vermutet. Nicht viele nehm ich mal an, oder? Für alle, die richtig lagen gibts jetzt nen Lollie. Bitte schön.   
Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich dieses Pairing eigentlich gar nicht geplant, ist mir so beim schreiben eingefallen. Ich wollt euch etwas an der Nase herum führen *gg* nicht böse sein, biddebidde!   
Eigentlich find ich ja, dass Slash und Ron irgendwie nicht zusammen passen. Und er und Draco sind wirklich nicht das Paar meiner schlaflosen Nächte (denkt jetzt bloß nicht ich träum nachts von Schwulen *gg* Neeiiin, da fallen mir ganz andere ein *gg*)  
  
Als letztes nochmal ein Aufruf zum Kommentieren.  
_  
Nachwortende_  
  



End file.
